Shatterstar
' Real Name:' Gaveedra Seven *'Alias:' Shatterstar *'Relatives:' **Bella Blaire (maternal great-grandmother) **Carter Blaire (maternal grandfather, deceased) **Katherine Blaire (maternal grandmother) **Nicholas Brown (maternal step-grandfather, deceased) **Dazzler (mother/daughter-in-law) **Longshot (father/son) **Windsong (breeding partner, deceased) **Mortis (maternal aunt) *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' Mojoworlder *'Marital Status:' Dating *'Occupation:' **Private investigator **Warrior **Adventurer (formerly) **Ultimate fighter (formerly) *'Education:' Trained in combat and technology in Mojoverse *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'3" *'Weight:' 95 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' **Red **Blond (formerly) *'Unusual Features:' **Eye sometimes appear clear or silvery **Black starburst mark over left eye **Hollow bones make him lighter than the average person *'Origin:' Mutant *'Place of Birth:' Mojoworld Powers and Abilities Powers Shatterstar is a mutant, the son of the naturally-born mutant Dazzler and the artificially engineered Longshot. As a result, he was born with many of the superhuman traits that his father was engineered to possess in addition to his own mutant abilities. Shatterstar also merged with an individual named Benjamin Russell with whom he shares an unexplained connection. Russell was also reportedly a mutant, although his exact mutant powers are unknown. Shatterstar did not appear to gain or lose any powers when the two merged, however. Superhuman Physicality: Shatterstar possesses various superhuman physical abilities that are beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimens, including: *''Superhuman Senses'' *''Superhuman Strength'' *''Superhuman Speed'' *''Superhuman Reflexes'' *''Superhuman Agility'' *''Superhuman Dexterity'' *''Superhuman Coordination'' *''Superhuman Balance'' *''Superhuman Endurance'' *''Superhuman Durability'' Hollow Bones: Shatterstar's bones are hollow, making him far lighter than he looks and further increasing his athletic and acrobatic skills. Enhanced Learning Capabilities: Shatterstar possesses enhanced learning capabilities, making him able to quickly learn and master foreign languages and technology. Regenerative Healing Factor: Shatterstar is able to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue much faster than an ordinary human. Injuries such as slashes and stabbings heal completely within a matter of hours. Vibratory Shockwave Generation: Shatterstar possesses the mutant ability to channel powerful vibratory shockwaves through his swords. This ability, called his "force of will", can function even when Shatterstar is not in physical contact with his swords. However, he rarely uses this ability as it tends to exhaust him; he prefers to depend on his martial prowess instead. Empathically-Driven Teleportation: After Shatterstar returned from the Mojoverse, he demonstrated the ability to open an "X" shaped portal allowing him to instantly transport. This is accomplished by having a living "anchor", with whom he must have a connection and visualize their destination before opening a portal. After this is done, Shatterstar must rest at least four hours before teleporting again, as he would otherwise risk his own death and the deaths of anyone he is transporting. Known anchors for Shatterstar include Rictor, Longshot, and Butterfly. These teleportations must take place outside, or he risks blowing up whatever building he is in due to teleportation shockwaves. Abilities Excellent Strategist: Shatterstar is an excellent strategist. Master Martial Artist: Shatterstar has had extensive training in many forms of martial arts of Mojoworld. Master Swordsman: Shatterstar is a master swordsman. Intellect: He is incredibly intelligent and can repair advanced technology. Multilingual: Shatterstar is fluent in English, German, and Spanish. Paraphernalia Costume: Shatterstar's costume is made of bulletproof armor from Mojoworld. Shatterstar's Swords: Shatterstar's original swords were strong enough to severely injure Micromax and could be split into two swords. They also had bioelectric currents that made it difficult for others besides him to wield them. His current swords are retracted from wrist gauntlets hidden in the arms of his coat. Throwing Knives: Shatterstar has been known to wield throwing knives. Notes *Shatterstar is a mutant warrior from one hundred years in the future. He was born in the Mojoworld and was trained to be a gladiator and fight for the entertainment of the masses. He is the biological son of Longshot and Dazzler. However, due to a temporal paradox, he was also responsible for the creation of Longshot. It was revealed that because of Mephisto's manipulation of Shatterstar by sending him back in time to the Mojoverse, Shatter was discovered and experimented on by Arize who created Longshot from his DNA. As Longshot was genetically extrapolated from Shatterstar's genes, Shatterstar is essentially Longshot's father. This created a paradox when Longshot impregnated Dazzler years later who then gave birth to Shatterstar. Longshot and Dazzler were mindwiped to forget the pregnancy, and Shatterstar was sent 100 years to the future by his own adult self in order to maintain the consistency of the timeline. *He is currently dating Rictor. *He learned Spanish by watching television. Category:Supers Category:Superheroes Category:English Language Category:Mojoworlders Category:Private Investigators Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:Fighters Category:Males Category:6'3" Category:95 lbs Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Facial Markings Category:Hollow Bones Category:Clear Eyes Category:Mutants Category:Born in Mojoworld Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Dexterity Category:Superhuman Coordination Category:Superhuman Balance Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Learning Capability Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Vibration Emission Category:Empathic Teleportation Category:Strategy Category:Martial Arts Category:Swordsmanship Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:German Language Category:Spanish Language Category:Bulletproof Armor Category:Swords Category:Throwing Knives Category:Homosexual Category:Caucasian